Story
by Fitria Toushiro
Summary: hinata cewek yang gak punya teman, hidup sendiri, tiba-tiba di dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya,,,


**STORY**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA**

**RATE : T**

Ini adalah cerita Author sendiri, tapi pakai karakter Hinata. Maaf lagi pengen curhat nih gak apa kan? Oh tai aku kasih tambahan dikit-dikit buat SH nya. Mohon dibaca walau jelek, dan review karena cerita pertama.  
#maksa#plaaakkk

Ayo lest go to story,,, thanks buat senpai senpai yang mau baca.

**WARNING : Sad Story,jelek, ide pasaran, OOC, GAJE, dll (3Author gak tau standard Warning)**

**Apabila ada cerita yang sama aku tidak tau. Pokoknya mohon maaf kalau sama karena jujur aku kagak tau.**

.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis SMA tingkat 11, ia adalah seorang gadis cerdas, tapi setiap anak cerdas pasti ada yang tak suka. Dan terbukti dengan teman-temanya yang saling membencinya. Karena dia yah bisa di bilang aktif dalam organisasi, dan juga ia sering ikut olimpiade. Semua temanya hanya mendekatinya saat ada tugas saja, walaupun begitu ia sadar bahwa ia tak punya satu pun teman dari kelasnya. Seperti saat ini.

"pinjam pr mu dong Hinata?" Pinta salah seorang temannya.

"pr apa?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"pr bahasa lah,, apa lagi?"

"oh,, sayang aku gak ngerjain ..."

"gak usah bohong, kamu santai-santai aja dari tadi pasti udah ngerjain kan?"

"up to you"

Yah itulah Hinata gadis yang sengaja berbohong pada teman-temanya tak jarng ia di benci karna sikapnya itu.

Ketika ia masuk ke tingkat 10, ia berteman baik dengan banyak orang di sekolah terutama para senpai-senpainya. Yah karena kalau ia berteman dengan teman sekelas nya yang ia dapatkan hanya topeng kemunafikanya saja. Dan sekarang ia lebih suka sendiri dan bermain dengan imajinasi-imajinasinya. Entah komik-komik ataupun cerita yang ia temukan di internet.

Hari ini, adalah hari minggu. Ia tak punya pekerjaan dirumah, mau belajar jangan harap ia akan belajar, yah bukanya sombong atau apapun. Tapi belajar hanya membuang waktu. Itu pendapatnya saat ini.

Dia mencari-cari hal yang menarik dengan berjalan-jalan, hidup sendiri di sini tanpa orang tua serta niisan nya membuatnya harus belajar hidup mandiri.

' Menyebalkan juga kalau gak ada kerjaan gini ya? Apa Nii-san juga begitu ya,,?'

Dia berjalan ke arah bukit di belakang sekolah dasar nya dulu, disana adalah tempat bermain saat ia masih kecil. Yah memang ia tinggal sendiri sekarang karena Ayahnya juga kakaknya bekerja. Dan terpaksa ia harus di tinggal sendiri disini.

Saat sampai disana ia terkejut melihat ada orang lain di tempat itu. Hinata tak curiga dan tetap menuju ke lokasi yang ingin ia kunjungi, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang yang ada kurang lebih 1M darinya. ia sadar bahwa yang ada di sampingnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Laki- laki itu menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran Hinata disamping nya.

'oh ternyata cewek...' Batin laki-laki itu.

"apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Hinata langsung pasang muka pengen marah aja.

"kau terlalu galak untuk seorang cewek,,, biasanya setiap cewek yang lihat aku selalu Histeris."

"histeris,,, kenapa? Mungkin karena mukamu yang jelek itu,,, oh atau rambutmu yang mirik pantat ayam itu heh?"

Kerutan di dahi sang pemuda muncul mendengar penuturan itu. " dengar ya nona, aku tak kenal dirimu begitu pula sebalik nya,, tapi kenapa mulutmu itu lebih tajam dari pada pisau"

" ya karena tak kenal aku berani berkata kasar pada cowok yang narsisnya bak dewa dari surga aja kau."

"Uchiha Sasuke, itu namaku nona. Ingat itu" setelah mengatakan namanya pemuda yangmengaku sebagai uchiha Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

"apa-apa an dia se enaknya memperkenalkan diri, memang dia siapa huh" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu ada kabar buruk, esoknya masak kata ayahnya, dia minta bertemu denganya besok malam, memang hal wajar jika ayah ingin bertemu anaknya. Tapi ini aneh Ayah yang selama bertahun-tahun mendadak ingin bertemu. Hei kemana saja dia beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang ia berdiri di sini menunggu sang ayanh didepan pintu masu hotel mewah. Setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah ia langsung mengutarakan kejanggalanya tersebut. Tapi tak di balas oleh ayahnya dan menyuruh nya untuk mengikuti arah yang di tuju Hiashi ( ayah Hinata ).

Selama perjalanan ia sama sekali memandang arah kemana ia akan pergi. Kecerobohan yah ceroboh ia menabrak seseorang pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam. ' dia' batin Hinata sambil menutup mulut seperti melihat hantu.

" apa ? terpesona oleh ku hm,,?" kata pemuda itu lalu mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggilan sang ayah tak ditanggapi oleh hinata. Akhirnya sang ayah pun menoleh. " oh rupanya kalian sudah kenal, tidak salah kalau kita menjodohkan mereka berdua ya Fugaku, Mikoto."

"iya Hiashi-kun, mereka terlihat cocok, ya karena usianya tak terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana Hinata menurutmu Sasuke-kun, cantik kan ?" tanya Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya itu.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari sasuke.

"ayah, jangan bilang kalau aku akan di jodohkan dengan dia?" tunjuk Hinata tepat di hidung sang empunya.

" iya"

"ayah jangan bercanda?"

"itu benar hime,, ayo duduk dulu sayang." Pertanyaan Hinata malah Sasuke yang menjawabnya, dan langsung menarik hinata untuk duduk di samping nya.

"makanlah dulu hime?" paksa Sasuke karena melihat Hinata tak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. " atau mau akusuapi hm?"

" jangan harap."

**TBC**

**Yeeeeee selesai,, padahal mau bikin oneshoot tp kayaknya jd two shoot. Fic yang pertama dan ku persembahkan untuk para pecinta SasuHina. **

**Berkenan untuk review ,,, terima semua nya entah mau di komen apa aja rela aku... yang penting review yahhhhh...**

seeyou next time minna


End file.
